Resources
Summary There are two basic types of resources in Hackers: Money ($) and B-coins. Both resources are used for building and upgrading nodes. B-coins are also needed for compiling and upgrading programs. Both B-coins and money can be generated by Business Nodes: Server Farms produce money, and B-coin Mines generate B-coins. Databases and B-coin Mixers are used for storing money and B-coins. When attacking a network, a hacker can steal a maximum of 30% of the total resources. Tricksters Arts Forum: stealing $ and Bitcoins Credits Credits are a special resource used to acquire special items or upgrades to the network. Nodes are not needed to store credits and they can not be stolen during a hack. Credits can be used to instantly compile programs and complete node upgrades, or to buy more Building Threads. They can also be used to purchase various content on the Black Market, including shields to protect your network from attacks for a certain amount of time, skins, or to fill up your resource stores. You can gain Credits by finding credit cards or watching ad videos on the World Map, or through in-game purchases. How to earn credits * World Map - Free credits can be found daily on the World Map. These can appear randomly on any part of the world map in the form of silver and, rarely, gold credit cards. Silver cards typically give between 2 and 10 Credits, while gold cards typically give between 10 and 25 Credits. The player can collect them by tapping the icon. A maximum of 5 items - credit cards and a video - can appear at one time. * ERGO Media - A Play icon will appear randomly on the world map. A player can tap on this icon and view the video to earn 5 credits. Only one video may appear at one time. * In-App Purchases - A player can purchase credits through in-app purchases. The amount of credits that can be bought at any one time varies from 500 to 15,000 credits. The more the purchase costs, the more credits the player receives for the amount of money spent. Credits cannot be purchased without first connecting to Google Play or Game Center. * Daily Challenges - A player will receive a challenge everyday. A player can keep up to three challenges. Challenges can be deleted by tapping the challenge you wish to remove and selecting "Discard". A player will be awarded credits when they complete the challenge. Spending Credits Credits can be spent on the following: * Building Threads - Additional Building Threads can be purchased in exchange of credits. The first building thread is already there for the player at the very start of the game. The player must then purchase a second building thread to complete the tutorial for 250 credits. After this, the third building thread costs 500 credits, the fourth 1,000 credits, and the fifth 2,000 credits. * Program / Node Upgrades - Credits can be spent to instantly finish upgrading a Node or Program. * Program Compilation ''' - Credits can also be spent to instantly finish the compilation time of Programs. * '''Resources - Money and B-Coin storage can be increased to full capacity by spending credits. * Location Change - From the options menu on the World Map, you can reselect an IP for 25 credits. * Black Market Items - With credits you can buy skins and 9SEC shields on the Black Market. * As of Patch v1.012, there is a confirmation dialogue when spending above 10 Credits anywhere in the game, except for when using Credits to instantly finishing compiling programs. References Category:Gameplay Category:Black Market